


it's a kind of magic

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “Oh,” says the boy. “It’s—I was sitting with some second years, and they didn’t seem to like me much, so I thought I should find somewhere else to sit.” He frowns. “I promise I won’t bother you.”“It’s not a bother at all!” Koushi answers. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, and this is Azumane Asahi. We’re first years.”“Hello,” Asahi offers timidly.“I’m Sawamura Daichi,” says the boy. “It’s really okay if I join you?”“Of course!” Koushi says brightly. “Asahi and I don’t mind at all!”---Three boys, seven years, seven moments.





	it's a kind of magic

_ first year _

“Honestly, Asahi, it’s gonna be fine!”

Asahi casts a skeptical glance at his friend. Koushi’s bright mood is doing nothing to calm Asahi’s anxiety, even though he’s pulled out all the tricks that normally bring Asahi back from the edge of panic. “I appreciate your saying so, Koushi, but I’m having a hard time believing you. I’m pretty sure it was a mistake that I even got my Hogwarts letter.”

Koushi rolls his eyes (Asahi’s said this about twenty-seven times since they’d gotten on the train). “You really think they’d make a mistake like that?”

“Yes,” Asahi replies with no hesitation.

Koushi sighs and takes Asahi’s hand in his own. “I wish you could see you how I see you. You  _ are _ magical, no matter what you might say.”

Asahi tries to focus on the feeling of Koushi’s hand, the calluses on his skin, the warmth of his touch. “What if we end up in different Houses?” he asks quietly.

Koushi pats the back of his hand. “Do you think that could stop us from being best friends?”

Asahi pauses for just a moment. “I mean, I hope not.”

Koushi grins widely. “You have no faith in me.”

“I didn’t say that!” Asahi’s eyes grow huge, and he looks down at Koushi with worry. Koushi only laughs. 

“I know you didn’t, I’m just teasing. No House rivalry could keep us apart, I promise.”

Asahi nods and turns to look out the window to hide the concern he can’t seem to keep out of his face. When the trolley witch comes, Koushi buys him a cauldron cake and leans up against his shoulder as he munches on a chocolate frog. Asahi leans his head against Koushi’s with a sigh.

“Um, I’m sorry to interrupt—” says a voice from the doorway. Asahi jumps, and he and Koushi look up to see a boy their own age with short, dark hair and dark eyes. Koushi sits up with interest.

“You’re fine,” he says sweetly. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Oh,” says the boy. “It’s—I was sitting with some second years, and they didn’t seem to like me much, so I thought I should find somewhere else to sit.” He frowns. “I promise I won’t bother you.”

“It’s not a bother at all!” Koushi answers. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, and this is Azumane Asahi. We’re first years.”

“Hello,” Asahi offers timidly.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi,” says the boy. “It’s really okay if I join you?”

“Of course!” Koushi says brightly. “Asahi and I don’t mind at all!”

Asahi tries to smile, but he thinks it ends up looking like more of a grimace. Koushi elbows him hard in the side.

“Sorry,” Asahi mumbles. “I’m just a little nervous.”

“Me, too,” Daichi answers, sitting across from them. He stretches out with his back against the wall and his feet on the seat. “I heard there are four Houses but I don’t know anything about them. Or how you get picked for one. Or what if they just send you home?”

“See?” Asahi says, gesturing at Daichi. “It’s a valid concern!”

“Asahi, shut up, you’ll make him even more nervous,” Koushi admonishes, but he takes one of Asahi’s hands in his own anyway. “They won’t send you home if you got the letter in the first place. Sorting’s done with a big old Hat that tells you where you should go.”

“A hat?” Daichi questions.

“A magic Hat.” Koushi nods smartly.

Daichi blinks several times. “Wicked.”

Koushi laughs, and Asahi chuckles, and Daichi smiles at the both of them.

Asahi's nervousness dissipates, just a little. Just enough.

\---

_ second year _

“So you’re going out for the Quidditch team next year, right?” Daichi asks.

Asahi glances over at him. “Daichi, I can barely fly.”

“Yeah, but it’s Quidditch,” Daichi says, as if this should be obvious. “I’ve wanted to play ever since I learned how to fly.”

They’re enjoying an afternoon by the lake, a rare sunny day where their schedules aligned so that they could actually hang out on a weekday. Being in three different Houses had made maintaining their friendship difficult, but Koushi and Asahi had already been friends for so long, and Daichi fits in with the two of them like he’s known them forever. 

“I might go out,” Koushi says. He’s got a book in one hand but he hasn’t actually flipped any pages in a while. “I’d be a Chaser, I think. What about you, Daichi?”

“A Keeper, I think,” he answers. He looks Asahi up and down. “Asahi would be a Beater.”   
Asahi reddens furiously as his friends laugh. “Just because I’m big—”

“You’re not just big, Asahi, you’re the second tallest in your House,” Koushi observes. “And you’re only a second year.”

Asahi huffs. “Yeah, well. It doesn’t matter, because I’m not going out. And if you both do you’ll have to play against each other, you know? And then who would I support?”

Daichi and Koushi consider this. “We’ll get you one of those split-jerseys,” Koushi says eventually. “Half Gryffindork, half Slytherin.”

“Hey!” Daichi exclaims, and he pushes Koushi by the shoulder. “If anyone here’s a dork, it’s you.”

“You,” Koushi answers with a giggle. Asahi shakes his head at both of them. 

“You’re both dorks,” he says.

Koushi and Daichi look at each other, and the same evil grin spreads across both their faces at the same time, and Asahi should have run right then. Instead Daichi pins him down and Koushi performs a tickling charm, and Asahi’s weak with laughter, and Daichi and Koushi are laughing right along with him, the sounds of their mirth echoing across the surface of the lake.

\---

_ third year _

“And my mum says we have to go to the Three Broomsticks and try a Butterbeer, she said it’ll warm us right up, the most delicious thing she’s ever tasted, and then I want to go to Honeyduke’s and get some candy, and—”

It’s been like this ever since they left the castle, Koushi going on and on about all the different places in Hogsmeade, Daichi and Asahi listening to the best of their ability to keep up with his excitement. Koushi’s walking just ahead of them, his tone bright, seemingly unphased by the terrible weather. Asahi’s cold; the October air is biting through his cloak, and he pulls his scarf a little tighter around his neck.

“Alright, Asahi?” Daichi asks quietly, trying not to interrupt Koushi’s rambling, and Asahi looks over at him. His dark eyes hold concern.

“Yeah, just chilly,” Asahi answers. Wordlessly Daichi reaches down and takes Asahi’s hand in his own, and Asahi yelps in surprise and jumps about a meter away from him.

Koushi stops and turns around to look at them. “You guys haven’t been listening, have you?” he says, his tone holding only mild disappointment. 

“Asahi’s being weird,” Daichi says by way of explanation, his eyes narrowed.

“‘M not,” Asahi mumbles.

“How’s he being weird?” Koushi asks.

“He said he was cold but wouldn’t let me help warm him up.”

“That’s dumb, Asahi, let him help you warm up.”

Asahi’s face is the same color as Daichi’s scarf. “I wasn’t expecting—you didn’t say—”

Daichi rolls his eyes. “I tried to hold his hand.”

“Asahi, we hold hands all the time,” Koushi says.

“Not anymore,” Asahi answers. Koushi tilts his head, and his silver hair falls into his face. Asahi sighs. “We’re just standing here and it’s making me colder, come on,” he says, surging ahead.

Neither of them say anything to protest as he continues toward Hogsmeade, and in retrospect he should have known they were planning something. He hasn’t gotten more than a few steps along the path when they press in on either side of him and each grab one of his hands. He yelps again and tries to pull away but they both have iron-like grips on his hands.

“You guys,” Asahi whines, and they both giggle.

"Might as well get over it now, Asahi," Koushi says sweetly. 

"You're gonna be stuck like this all day, goofball," Daichi finishes.

Well, Asahi thinks as he heaves an exaggerated sigh, forcing more laughter from the two of them. There are worse ways to spend a Saturday.

\---

_ fourth year _

Daichi and Koushi do find him, eventually, sooner than Asahi had actually expected. He frowns up at them as they enter the Owlery.

"How?" he asks with exasperation.

"It was easy," Koushi says, sliding down beside Asahi. "I knew you didn't want to be found, so we went to the place you'd want to be the least."

That...had been Asahi's exact line of reasoning. Four years of owls swooping through the Great Hall every morning hadn't done anything to assuage his fear of the birds, much to Bokuto's chagrin. (Asahi had, on more than one occasion, refused to eat breakfast at the Hufflepuff table because Bo's owl was sitting on his shoulder after a delivery). Daichi sits in front of them with his legs criss-crossed.

"You know me too well," Asahi grumbles.

"Remember how we agreed we'd talk about things you're panicking about instead of running away from your problems?" Daichi says gently. He places a hand on Asahi's knee.

"I'm not panicking," argues Asahi. "I'm just...freaking out a little."

Koushi laughs gently. "Someday we'll talk about the difference between the two. In the meantime, what are you freaking out about?"

Asahi looks up into Koushi's eyes and takes a deep steadying breath. "Professor Takeda mentioned today that he's married."

"Yes?" Daichi prompts.

"To Professor Ukai."

"Yes?" Koushi looks at him curiously. "Did you not realize before now?" 

"No!" Asahi frowns. "You did?" 

"I think everyone did," Daichi says slowly, clearly trying to let Asahi down as gently as possible. 

Koushi's features rearrange into something on the edge of anger. "This isn't...you don't have a problem with Takeda and Ukai both being men, do you?"

"No!" Asahi says quickly, shaking his head. "No, no, that's not it at all."

"Then what's the matter?" Daichi asks, and he squeezes Asahi's knee reassuringly.

When Asahi looks back at Koushi, he can tell Koushi already knows what he's going to say. He's wearing a soft smile, and he reaches out and puts his hand on top of Daichi's.

"I'm...I think I'm like them," Asahi says, his voice just above a whisper. He looks down at the floor.

There's silence for a moment, then Daichi says, "that's all?"

"Dai!" Koushi exclaims, reaching over and grabbing him by the ear. Daichi lets out a string of curses and Asahi laughs at them both. His best friends. 

Daichi swats Koushi's hand away. "I'm just saying that's nothing to panic about," he says. "Asahi's gay. It's not a big deal."

"It's kind of a big deal," Asahi mumbles. 

"Only if you want it to be," Koushi says. "You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want, or you can tell everyone. We'll support you either way, Asahi."

"We love you," Daichi says.

Asahi feels tears forming behind his eyes. "I love you both. Thank you."

Koushi puts his arm around Asahi and squeezes. "What are friends for?"

\---

_ fifth year _

"You're staring," says Bokuto, poking Asahi in the side of the head.

Asahi sighs, not taking his eyes off Koushi and Daichi. They're across the Great Hall, playing around with some of the younger Slytherins. There's something enchanting about them, a beautiful smile painted across Koushi's face, all worry gone from his features. Daichi looks about as charmed as Asahi feels. Asahi sighs again.

"I thought Charms was your thing, bro," Bokuto says.

"It is," Asahi affirms. He puts his back to the Slytherin table. "Sorry, Bo. What were we working on?"

"We can talk about it, if you want," Bokuto says instead. Asahi glances up at him; his hair is calmer today than usual, probably on account of running his hands through it so many times while they've been studying. There are bags under his eyes but a small, knowing smile on his face. He really is perceptive, for someone most people mark as an idiot. Asahi supposes he has to be, being chosen as the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain when he's only in his fifth year. 

"Not much to talk about," Asahi answers eventually. He takes a sip of the pumpkin juice in front of him. 

"You're pining, dude," Bokuto says. "For both of them."

Asahi can't help it; he turns around to look at Koushi and Daichi again. They're laughing now, and Asahi can hear it across the Hall. His heart gives an uncomfortable twinge.

"I'll talk about it when you want to talk about Keiji," Asahi says, eyes still trained on Koushi so that he misses Bokuto's look of shock.

Bokuto sputters just as Asahi catches Koushi's eye; Koushi smiles wide and grabs Daichi by the forearm, and together they head over toward where Asahi is sitting.

"Bo, if you say anything, I swear, Keiji will hear every lovesick thing you've ever said in the Hufflepuff dorms," Asahi says, turning back to Bokuto.

"What lovesick things," hisses Bokuto. "I never—"

"Keiji's so smart, Keiji's so funny, I wish Keiji would come to the Quidditch games so he can see me play—"

"Who's not coming to Quidditch?" Daichi asks, putting a hand on Asahi's shoulder.

"No one," Asahi says easily. "Bo's imagining things."

"Koushi, Daichi, since you're here, you wanna help us cram for Charms?" Bokuto asks.

Koushi grins. "Sure, but Asahi's really your guy when it comes to Charms, you know."

Asahi takes another sip of his pumpkin juice as Bokuto rolls his eyes and mutters "yeah, that's what I thought, too."

When Koushi sits down beside Asahi he presses their hips and thighs together, and Daichi sits beside Bo and looks into Asahi's eyes, and Asahi resigns himself to certain death until the end of their study session.

\---

_ sixth year  _

“This is a dumb game.”

Asahi’s words are slurred. He’s clearly had too much Firewhisky. Koushi had snuck it in after Gryffindor had lost the Quidditch final to Ravenclaw, and now he, Asahi, and Daichi are holed up in Daichi’s dorm (Iwaizumi had agreed to cover for them if he could have a bottle for later, and Koushi had happily agreed). 

“”S’not dumb,” Daichi says, grinning. “It’ll be fun, Asahi, trust me.”

“I only trust sober Daichi,” Asahi says, laying back against the cool surface of the floor. “Drunk Daichi makes bad choices.”

“Drunk Daichi makes excellent choices,” Koushi says. He reaches over and hits Asahi in the stomach. “Quit being a spoilsport and play with us.”

“That hurts, you know,” Asahi says, rubbing at his stomach. “All the alcohol’s in there.”

Koushi taps his forehead. “I’m pretty sure all the alcohol’s up here.”

“I don’t think that’s how anatomy works,” Asahi says, frowning at him.

“Alright, you lugs, that’s enough of that,” Daichi says. “Koushi, truth or dare?”

“How are we gonna even do dares if we can’t leave the dorm room?” Asahi questions, the frown etching itself further into his face.

“Dare,” Koushi says, and he sticks his tongue out at Asahi. Asahi flips him off.

“Alright, Koushi, I dare you to...write an anonymous love letter to Oikawa.”

“As if he doesn’t get enough of those,” Asahi mutters as Koushi cackles. Daichi produces a quill and parchment from his trunk and hands them over.

“Dearest Tooru,” Koushi begins. Asahi thinks his hand might be shaking, but it’s hard to tell. Could just be his head swimming. “Your eyes are the beautiful brown color of the lake when it’s been polluted by the school’s sewage system.”

“Merlin’s tits,” mumbles Asahi.

“Your face is the target upon which I desire to...beat my Bludgers.”

Daichi snorts. “Is that a euphemism?”

“But of course,” Koushi answers. “We shall be married by the giant squid in a years’ time...”

Asahi takes out his wand and sets the parchment on fire, and Koushi laughs even harder. 

“Asahi!” he cries, crawling over and putting his head in Asahi’s lap. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Asahi answers.

Koushi squishes his face up in concentration. “Alright, if you could fuck any professor, who would it be?”

“Dragon bogies.” Asahi sighs. “I’m not answering that.”

“You have to!” Daichi yells. He, too, comes over and lays across Asahi. “It’s the rules!”

“I didn’t even agree to play,” whines Asahi. “Ask me something else.”

“Fine,” Koushi says with an eye roll. “If you could fuck anyone, who would it be?”

“Koushi,” Asahi moans.

“Fine! Date, then, you wuss! If you could date anyone.”

Asahi looks down into Koushi’s eyes. There’s definitely something there, something understanding, something that scares the hell out of Asahi. A lock of his hair has fallen into his face, and Asahi resists the urge to push it away. Daichi looks over at Koushi, then up at Asahi, and Asahi forgets to breathe.

“This is a dumb game,” Asahi repeats. 

“Answer the question.” Daichi’s voice doesn’t leave any room for argument.

Koushi reaches up and brushes Asahi’s hair out of his face, and Asahi’s breath catches in his throat. A soft smile appears on his face.

“You’re pretty, Asahi,” he says, and Asahi startles so badly he almost knocks the two of them out of his lap.

“You’re drunk,” Asahi accuses, his voice shaking.

“Mm,” Koushi agrees. “So’re you.”

“Maybe we should just go to sleep,” Asahi answers. “We’re in our pajamas and everything. ‘S makin’ me tired.”

“Lame,” Daichi mumbles, but he gets up and pulls out his wand.

“What’re you doing?” Asahi asks.

Daichi doesn’t answer; he points his wand at one of the beds and spells it beside his own. 

“Cuddles!” Koushi cries. “Fuck, yes! Daichi, you get the middle.”

Daichi agrees to this and crawls into the middle. Asahi and Koushi settle on either side of him, and Koushi wraps his arms around both of them. Asahi tries to hold as still as possible, focusing on keeping his breathing steady and not moving his hands from where they’re touching Daichi’s back. For all his grumpiness about having to go to bed, Daichi seems the sleepiest, twitching slightly under Asahi’s touch.

“I’m sorry about your game,” Asahi whispers.

Daichi turns over and pats Asahi’s jaw. “We’ll get ‘em next year.”

He’s snoring shortly, his hand still on Asahi’s face, and Asahi doesn’t sleep a wink all night.

\---

_ seventh year _

Asahi drags Koushi and Daichi on a walk around the school grounds after their last Hogwarts feast. They graduate the next day, and even though they're getting an apartment together in London, it won't be the same. Koushi and Daichi have heard this all about twenty-seven times so far today, but they're being good sports about Asahi's tears and only teasing him a little.

"We grew up here," Asahi sighs, looking out at the lake. "Bo fell in right over there trying to catch that frisbee in fourth year." 

"And the giant squid tossed it back out three days later," Daichi remembers. "It was entirely mangled."

"Much like my hopes and dreams," Koushi jokes, and Asahi elbows him.

"Says the soon-to-be Healer-in-training," Asahi says. 

"If I can survive any more years of schooling with Oikawa," Koushi replies. 

"He's not really that bad," Asahi replies. "He can be a little intense, I'll give you that, but he's always been nice to me."

Koushi throws him a glare. "Easy for you to say. You don't have to sleep in the same dorm as him. He's not so nice when it's three in the morning and he's whining over why ~Iwa-chan~ won't give him the time of day."

Daichi laughs. "You'll have Tetsurou too, you'll be fine. I won't have anyone."

"You're the one who chose to go to Muggle university," Koushi answers, punching Daichi in the arm. "You won't even be able to play Quidditch there, what will you do with yourself?"

Daichi shrugs. "Work out a lot, I guess."

"Swole-chi," Koushi says, nodding solemnly, and Asahi bursts into laughter and throws his arms around both their shoulders.

“It feels a lot easier having no idea what I’m doing with my life when I’m with you two,” he says earnestly. Koushi wraps an arm around his waist and squeezes, and then looks over at Daichi and narrows his eyes.

"Speaking of, we have something for you, Asahi," Daichi says, pausing and turning to him. 

Asahi's eyes grow wide. "Were we exchanging graduation gifts?" 

Koushi laughs. "No, it's not like that, goofball, calm down." 

Daichi fishes something out of his pocket and presses it into Asahi's hand. It's a braid of tassels, red, gold, silver, green. They look like they could have been cut from their house scarves, but they’ve been lengthened, so that they’re at least 30 centimeters long. Asahi looks up at the two of them.

"Thank you? I’m not sure what it means but it’s...nice?”

Koushi huffs and crosses his arms; Daichi frowns and looks at Koushi.

“He’s not getting it.”

“You’re the one who wanted to be traditional about it.”

“Shall we try plan B then?”

  
“Lead on, captain.”

  
And before Asahi can fully register their conversation, Daichi’s lips are pressed against his own. Asahi gasps; Daichi reaches up to hold the back of his head still, wraps one arm around his waist. Asahi leans in and lets himself get lost in Daichi’s mouth, his scent, his touch. A moment passes and Asahi registers what’s happening and pulls away.

“Daichi—what—”

  
“Not done yet,” Koushi says sweetly, and then he’s grabbing Asahi by his cloak and pulling him forward, their mouths crashing together. Koushi’s lips are softer, but he kisses rougher than Daichi, biting at Asahi’s bottom lip and causing Asahi to moan quietly. 

“What’s happening?” Asahi asks when Koushi finally lets him go.

Koushi laughs. “What do you mean, what’s happening? We like you, you big dork.”

“Both of you?”

“Both of us,” Daichi affirms.

“I thought...I thought you liked each other,” Asahi fumbles.

“We do.” Koushi takes Daichi’s hand in his own. “And we like you. And we’re pretty sure you like us.”

Asahi rubs his temples, trying to follow along. “How long ago did you figure all this out?”

“Apparently Koushi’s known for a while now,” Daichi says, rolling his eyes. “He only clued me in about a month ago.”

Asahi frowns. “And you couldn’t have clued me in then, too?”

“And miss this?” Koushi stands on his tiptoes and kisses Asahi again. When he pulls away his mouth is still touching Asahi’s. Asahi can feel his smile. “No way.”

Daichi rests his hand on Asahi’s forearm and speaks to him quietly. “Do you want this?” 

Asahi looks between the two of them, happy and hopeful, his two favorite people in the world, and can’t imagine how anyone could be luckier than him in this moment. “Yeah. Yes, I do.”

Koushi whoops and kisses him again, and again, and then Daichi pulls him in for another kiss, and Asahi’s head is spinning, spinning in the best way, and he never wants it to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> houses, in case it wasn't clear:  
hufflepuff: asahi, bokuto  
ravenclaw: akaashi, kuroo  
slytherin: suga, oikawa  
gryffindor: daichi, iwaizumi  
(also asahi is half-blood, suga is pureblood, daichi is muggleborn)  
title from queen song of the same name  
might do more in this universe just bc i'm a sucker for an hp au  
took some liberties with the universe but jkr can suck my dick lolol  
thanks as always to my amazing partners becca and sam for reading my stuff (shoutout to becca who read this and asked "is everyone on this volleyball team gay??"


End file.
